<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got bit. Got one bullet. See y'all in hell by Tillthewheelsfalloff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767073">Got bit. Got one bullet. See y'all in hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillthewheelsfalloff/pseuds/Tillthewheelsfalloff'>Tillthewheelsfalloff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Hurt Daryl Dixon, I'm Sorry, Insecure Daryl Dixon, One Shot, Season/Series 06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillthewheelsfalloff/pseuds/Tillthewheelsfalloff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Would they come looking for him? Daryl found himself wondering. Would anybody care?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon &amp; Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon &amp; Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got bit. Got one bullet. See y'all in hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by the wonderful sleepyMoritz</p><p>Inspired by Skillet - Would it matter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were too many of them, Daryl felt the teeth sinking into his side, the pain was nothing compared to the realisation what this means.</p><p>
  <em>It’s over.</em>
</p><p>A sudden surge of anger fueled him, giving him an extra burst of adrenaline that allowed him to find and slam a rock in the head of the walker beside him. With two hands now free, he could push off the one on top of him. Whilst it was getting up, he grabbed for his knife and spun around to kill the third one before dropping to stab the one on the ground, over and over again, screaming obscenities at it until exhaustion took over.</p><p>Daryl rolled onto his back breathing heavily, desperately trying to hold back the tears but it was too much. He curled in on himself and let the tears flow freely, sobs escaping him in gasps.</p><p>He’s managed to survive for so long, one fucking mistake and this was it. He would be dead by nightfall.</p><p>He could pull out his gun and just end it now, before all the fever could kick in. Nobody had to know how it happened.</p><p>Would they come looking for him? Daryl found himself wondering. Would anybody care?</p><p><em>“You’re my brother.”</em> Rick’s voice echoed in his mind, he still remembered the way it trembled after that fight. When Rick had told him that, it meant more to him than any “Little brother” shit Merle could spout.</p><p>Rick had done right by him, went back for Merle without Daryl having to ask, looked to him for advice, trusted him with his kids. That was more than anybody would have done for Daryl before this.</p><p>It reminded him that he did have people that cared about him, a whole lot of them. He couldn’t understand, his own daddy never did. Why should a bunch of strangers care about a redneck piece of shit like him?</p><p>But they did. He had people who loved him, that would put themselves at risk to come looking for him, only to find a body.</p><p>He was shit at goodbyes but they deserved a note at the very least.</p><p>He gave himself a little while longer to wallow in his misery and then he wiped his face, got to his feet. The burning pain from his side was spreading quickly.</p><p>The infection was already taking hold.</p><p>Suddenly remembering the reason he was out here in the first place, Daryl jumped to his feet and rushed to the deer he killed, checked it over for bites. He let out a breath of relief when he didn’t find any. At least his journey wasn’t completely wasted, it would feed the community twice over.</p><p>He jumped on his bike and started back, his head spinning. He wasn’t as angry as he thought he should be, for the first time since he could remember, he wasn’t angry at all. He was in a state of total calm.</p><p>Rick was sitting on his porch with Judith when Daryl got back. His eyes raked over Daryl, the standard ‘are you hurt?’ look.</p><p>“Walker blood,” Daryl explained. “Nothin’ I couldn’t handle.”</p><p>Unable to stop himself, he leant in and gave Judith a kiss on the head, another wave of misery falling over him at the realisation he wasn’t going to see her grown up to be the amazing woman he knew she would be.</p><p>Rick’s eyes narrowed at the uncharaistic move. “You sure?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” He kept his eyes lowered, if Rick looked at his, he would know. He couldn’t stand if he was wrong all along and Rick didn’t care, never meant the words he spoke. He couldn’t handle that.</p><p>Daryl dragged the deer to the back of the house and hung it up on the meat gambrel they found a few weeks back to skin it. It seemed strangely right to him, spending his last few hours with his hands bloody from an animal's carcass, providing for the people he cared for.</p><p>A few people walked past, thanking him for the food, patting him on the shoulder, but otherwise he was able to work in silence. Experience letting him get it done quickly.</p><p>When he was done, he rushed up to his room and started removing his weapons, leaving them on his bed. He only kept one knife to get him where he needed to go, one gun with one bullet. On top of the pile he left a note.</p><p>He stared down at the pile for a moment miserably. This was it. He just hoped they could all forgive him for not saying goodbye.</p><p>On his way out, he caught sight of Carl, laying on his bed reading comic books like a normal teenager. He kept his footsteps light, not wanting to interrupt one of the rare moments of normality the kid got.</p><p>Rick was gone from the porch as he left, Daryl bit back a sigh, he would have liked something. One last look at his friend but he had to go, had to walk until he couldn’t any longer.</p><p>He walked slowly to the gates, taking it all in.</p><p>Despite his reluctance at the start, this place had become a <em>home</em>. Who knew you could find that at the end of the world?</p><p>He turned the corner to find Rick, leaning against a car by the gates. Daryl’s footsteps hesitated but he kept on, forcing himself to look normal pausing just a foot from Rick but eyes lowered.</p><p>“How many bullets that thing got?” Rick asked, voice thick with emotion. Daryl’s eyes flicked up, catching Rick’s and somehow, Rick <em>knew</em>.</p><p>“Enough,” Daryl answered.</p><p>Rick looked away, eyes shining. “When?”</p><p>“This mornin’.” There was no point in denying it.</p><p>“You can’t-- you can’t just <em>leave</em>,” He stuttered, voice breaking. “Think about Carol, she’ll--”</p><p>“I left a note.”</p><p>“That’s not-- Daryl--”</p><p>“I’ve taught enough people how to track, how to hunt,” he reminded Rick. “You don’t need to worry.”</p><p>“It’s not losing our <em>hunter</em> that I care about!” Rick shouted, Daryl couldn’t stop the flinch. Rick sighed and took a deep breath, continuing. “It’s losing <em>you</em>, Daryl. My fri-- my <em>brother</em>. I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you.”</p><p>Rick caught his eye and the devastation Daryl saw there shocked him to the core. Daryl thought he knew how Rick felt, but for the first time, all the doubt he had about his place in the group was gone.</p><p>Daryl looked away - it was too much. What could he say to that? “I need to get going. Get far enough walkers ain’t drawn here.”</p><p>“You could do it in Alexandria,” Rick’s voice broke at the end of the sentence. “Use a silencer?”</p><p>“Nah. Dyin’ in some bed ain’t me.”</p><p>“Can I-- Can I walk with you at least?” Rick asked, pleading but accepting. “Most of the way.”</p><p>Daryl shrugged. “If you want.” He hesitated, he didn’t want Rick to change his mind. “Someone to make sure I don’t collapse before I get far enough.”</p><p>Rick came to stand beside him. For a while they just walked in silence, Daryl pushed himself as hard as he could, exhaustion kept threatening to take over but he couldn’t let Rick carry him. He could do it himself.</p><p>“I don’t think I ever thanked you,” Rick said slowly.</p><p>Daryl frowned, glancing at him. “What for?”</p><p>Rick turned to hold his gaze, eyes intense. “You’ve done more for this group than I think you know.”</p><p>Daryl looked away again, the raw emotion coming from Rick was too much. “I ain’t done that much. Just know how ta hunt and track s’all.”</p><p>“You’re more than our hunter, you’ve kept us together. Kept everyone going when I couldn’t.” Rick swiped at his face, Daryl pretended not to notice. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten the way you looked for Sophia. That I know you would have done the same for Carl, you would for Judith.”</p><p>Daryl stumbled, he would have fallen if Rick wasn’t there to grab his arm.</p><p>“I think this is far enough,” Rick decided. Daryl considered arguing but there was no point. He nodded and sat down, leaning against a tree.</p><p>“You should--” Daryl grabbed for his gun but paused when he heard noises. He started pushing himself back to his feet when he recognized the people coming towards them.</p><p>Glenn, Maggie, Carl, and Carol.</p><p>“I mus’ really be off my game,” he muttered, he hadn’t heard any of them. “What y’all doing here?”</p><p>“I told Eugene to find them,” Rick said quietly. “Left a trail even they could follow.”</p><p>“We didn’t want you to be alone out here,” Carol whispered. “Sorry it’s not everyone.”</p><p>“Stupid,” he muttered. “‘S dangerous.”</p><p>“Don’t care,” Carl said, decisively.</p><p>He didn’t know what to say so he gestured with his gun. “I ain’t good at this sentimental shit,” Daryl muttered. “You don’t need to bury me, just leave me out here, or burn me, whatever.” He saw them all look at each other and knew they weren’t gonna listen to him. “I’m serious, man. It’s a waste of time tryna carry my body back.”</p><p>Carl suddenly moved from the group, running right at him. Daryl grunted as the teenager practically fell into his arms.</p><p>“Shit man, ow!”</p><p>Carl ignored him in favour of just holding him, after a moment Daryl returned the hug, feeling the boy’s warm body trembling.</p><p>After a minute, Carl pulled away slowly, his eyes and cheeks wet with tears. “I’m gonna miss you, Daryl. You’ve been-- you’ve always been there for me.”</p><p>“It was nuthin’,” Daryl waved him off. “Look after your dad, ‘kay?”</p><p>“Promise.” Carl stepped back letting Glenn and Maggie kneel on either side of him.</p><p>Daryl sighed, realising they weren’t gonna let him go without the awkward goodbyes.</p><p>“You sure you’re you?” Glenn asked, placing one hand on his shoulder, “You’re less pissed than I woulda expected.”</p><p>“I’m pissed at y’all for ignorin’ my wishes' and comin’ out ‘ere,” he shot back without any heat in it.</p><p>Glenn smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m gonna miss your cutting remarks.”</p><p>Daryl rolled his eyes and spoke in a low voice. “Rick takes too much pressure alone. Take some off him.”</p><p>“I will,” Glenn promised.</p><p>“You too,” Daryl said to Maggie.</p><p>“Always.” She lent in and gently kissed his temple. “Thank you Daryl, for everything. Say hi to Beth for me.”</p><p>Daryl snorted. “Think I’m goin’ to a different place than Beth.”</p><p>Maggie shook her head. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” She wiped her eyes and moved back to where Carl was standing,</p><p>Carol took their place, openly crying. “Daryl-- I’ll never forget you and everything you did for us. For my Sophia, for all of us.”</p><p>“Really, it was nuthin’, you don’t need ta--”</p><p>“Will you take a compliment for once in your damn life?” Carol said, a small smile playing at her lips.</p><p>Daryl laughed and then groaned, his body aching.</p><p>“You’re the best man I’ve ever known, Daryl Dixon.” She leant in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Pookie.”</p><p>She stepped back and Rick patted his shoulder. Daryl grabbed his wrist before he could move away. “Don’t doubt yourself,” Daryl told him seriously. “You got everyone this far. You can get 'em further.”</p><p>“I don’t know how,” Rick admitted quietly.</p><p>“You’ll figure it out.” Daryl released his arm, pushing him away gently. “Now go away, all of ya.” He managed a small smile directed at the teary Carol.</p><p>“Goodbye, brother,” Rick murmured, pulling on Carl’s shoulder, leading the group away, they didn’t need to see this.</p><p>Daryl tiredly watched them walk away from him, once they were out of sight he lifted the pistol to his temple, closed his eyes imagining dinner just a few nights ago, one of the rare moments everyone was in Alexandria, they were sitting around the table laughing about something Maggie said. Happy.</p><p>His family.</p><p>He pulled the trigger.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rick heard the gunshot go off, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh and turned back. No matter what Daryl said, they weren’t gonna just leave him out here but the moment Rick saw him, eyes closed, head flopped against his shoulder, blood still pouring out of the gaping wound, Rick couldn’t contain himself any longer and dropped to his knees, weeping.</p><p>He felt a hand on his back, his son comforting him.</p><p>Tears fell freely, beside him Carol sniffled.</p><p>It didn’t take long before he heard a growl coming from nearby, signaling walkers.</p><p>“We should go,” Glenn spoke up.</p><p>“I’ve got him,” Rick whispered, putting a hand under his knees and around his back lifting him.</p><p>As they walked through the streets of Alexandria, Rick wished Daryl could see this, see the looks of anguish on people's faces as they saw who it was in his arms, carrying him to the graveyard.</p><p>Daryl had no idea what he meant to everyone, but Rick hoped his family had helped give him an idea.</p><p>It wasn’t until a week later, Rick walked into Daryl’s room to clear it and found the note.</p><p>A laugh escaped him, the first one since that day. It was short, sweet to the point. So very him.</p><p>
  <em>Got bit. Got one bullet. See y’all in hell. - DD</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry...</p><p>Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>